


Innuendos Suck

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Closeted, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are we in a broom closet?" Stiles asked because it was a legit question. Of all the places they could be hiding, this was less than ideal.</p><p>The space was tight with no room to move and an endless amount of objects to trip over. Anyone could have predicted what would happen next and Stiles would only further equate his life to a television show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innuendos Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on tumblr for Mery: "sterek in some kind of enclosed space because of reasons."

“Why are we in a broom closet?”

After standing in this tiny space that was supposed to be a broom closet, even though to Stiles it felt more like an upright coffin, for what felt like two hours of Stiles-time, usually ten minutes normal-people-time, Stiles finally spoke up in a hushed whisper.

Derek's eyes rolled and from their close proximity, Stiles was pretty sure he  _heard_ them roll, but that could have just been Derek's annoyed sigh that escaped at the same time. “Because we have to hide right now. I can't fight that thing,” referring to the unnamed Big Bad of the week that was prowling their streets and killing their people.

Stiles nodded. It made sense. Stiles himself was a human with no profound powers other than the ability to run his mouth faster than any other human, or non-human for that matter, and his sheer amount of sarcasm would put anyone else to shame.

“So... why are we in a broom closet?” Stiles asked again, because it was a legit question. Of all the places they could be hiding, this was less than ideal.

Derek growled lowly in his throat, a warning to Stiles to shut the fuck up, but since when did Stiles ever do that?

“Dude, it's uncomfortable. Something, I don't know what and hopefully it's not harmful to my person, is sticking into my back.”

“Then  _move_.”

Stiles rolled his eyes but followed Derek's simple advice and twisted his body around, trying to get away from the object pressing sharply into his back. Of course, the space was tight with no room to move and an endless amount of objects to trip over. Anyone could have predicted what would happen next and Stiles would only further equate his life to a television show.

Because Stiles fell forward into Derek's arms who thankfully caught him... or not so thankfully because the things it did to his heart beat certainly wouldn't have gone unnoticed by Mr. Sourwolf over here.

“Idiot.” Derek mumbled as he held Stiles up by his arms, their bodies much closer than they previously were, so much that Stiles could feel the heat of Derek. Could even feel Derek's breath on his neck and that was doing all sorts of terrible euphemism things to Stiles' mind when he recalled that they were, in fact, in a closet. Which might have been his initial aversion to being in the closet in the first place because... he was  _in a closet_  with  _Derek fucking Hale_. Was this a Freudian thing or was Stiles' mind too clouded by the closeness of sexy werewolf to properly analysis this?

“Oh right because it was my idea to hide in a fucking closet.” Stiles grumbled, keeping his chin down and his eyes away from any part of Derek's body, even though it was too dark for him to really make much out.

A rather uncomfortable silence followed as Stiles tried his hardest to keep his heartbeat and scents in check because he really didn't want Derek's wolf noise picking up anything it wasn't supposed to be smelling. Derek's hands continued to grip Stiles' upper arms, keeping him in place even though Stiles had found his footing long ago, after the stumble. It was ridiculous really, that Derek could remain so calm when they were this close to each other. It wasn't like Stiles expected any mutual feelings going on but considering Derek Hale was one of the most drop-dead attractive males anyone on the earth could ever encounter... Of course, when you think at what Derek had to be next to and see in the dark with his stupid night vision, there was no definite reason he should be feeling anything toward Stiles' nearness.

It was at that moment, when Stiles was getting cozy with the idea of heading back out into the school for some death by unknown-supernatural-creature, that he heard a deep inhale next to his ear, more specifically his hair.

“Did... did you just sniff me?” The question could barely form in Stiles' mouth but yes, that was what just happened. He didn't need to ask but then again... he really did need to ask. Stiles glanced up enough to look Derek in the face, which he could barely see in the lack of light.

Derek opened his mouth to answer and promptly shut it, frowning as he probably mulled over an excuse as to why he was going around sniffing people when they were pressed against your body in a tight, confined place. It was not a perfectly natural thing to do, okay? It was... inappropriate at best and Stiles was going to make note of that the moment after Derek told him what the fuck he was doing.

Stiles gaze only drove further into Derek the longer he remained silent and for some reason, Stiles' silence must be just as annoying as his constant talking because Derek rolled his eyes and exhaled through his nose. “Are you attracted to me?”

Well if that wasn't blunt... and rash... and so accurate Stiles nearly choked on his own tongue. And now it was Stiles' turn to stand awkwardly and wordlessly move his mouth as his throat closed up on itself like a defense mechanism for embarrassment.

Thankfully, Stiles didn't need to continue the drawn out inability to respond because the closet door swung open and Scott stood on the other side, looking at the position of Stiles and Derek with a rather confused expression. “Why are you in the closet?”

“Because it's the most ironic place in the world we could be!” Stiles spat, wrenching out of Derek's grasp and pushing past his best friend into the safety and less sexually confusing open space of the hallway. He didn't bother glancing back as he stalked away down the hallway, definitely in need of being anywhere that wasn't Derek Hale. Turns out his life wasn't a television show. He wasn't at all disappointed that Scott had walked in at that moment because there was no way in hell he was hoping that it would have led to Derek kissing him in a broom closet. That would have been far too... exactly what Stiles sort of wanted to happen. When was he going to get another perfectly cheesy opportunity like that again?

Two weeks later Stiles groaned outwardly, trying not to brush against Derek's body. “Why the fuck are we in a wardrobe?” Also known as a closet. Stiles was going to kill whoever was writing his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
